Gajes Del oficio
by Lallen
Summary: Las negociaciones entre Douji y las neogenicas nunca dejaran de ser tensas leve ShiorixReina


**Como no hay otra manera de meterle diversidad a esta hermosa sección, acá yo y mi querida compañera Ivette decidimos ponernos retos. Así es, nos asignamos una pareja y un tema.**

**Para mi fueron Shiori y Reina, con el tema Gajes Del Oficio. Así que es Yuri. Bueno, Shojo-ai, realmente esta muy light.**

**Espero haberlo retratado bien, o ya de pérdida haber hecho un one-shot presentable (aunque me excedí un poco en el tamaño...)**

**Bueno, El disclaimmer es clásico, Witchblade les pertenece a GONZO y a TOP COW, yo sólo soy una fan obsesiva escribiendo fanfics.**

Shiori, nerviosa como no había estado desde hacía mucho tiempo, iba preparándose para ir al trabajo. Las piernas le temblaban. Resultado de esto, no lograba acomodarse ni la falda, ni el cabello, ni nada.

-Demonios...- murmuró, mientras repasaba con una mano temblorosa su peinado.

Luego de un muy largo rato de prepararse con cuidado, pues Reina se lo había pedido así para esa ocasión, Shiori se dirigió al escritorio junto a su ventana y ordenó rápidamente algunos papeles llenos de palabras empresariales que guardó en un portafolio.

Se llevó bajo el brazo dicho objeto, y echó a andar en el camino diario hacia las oficinas de la NSFW, lo mas rápido que pudo. Mientras avanzaba hacia su lugar de trabajo, con la cabeza baja pensaba en lo que vendría mas adelante.

Apenas llegaría, se irían ella y su jefa hacia las oficinas de Douji, donde tendrían que entregar varios papeles y dar muchas explicaciones hacia los líderes de la empresa, intentando salvar la alianza entre ambas compañías. Todos las mirarían, seguramente, con esas caras tan frías y duras que la fastidiaban.

Y no le gustaba la idea, sobretodo después del cataclismo. Sería la primera vez que volverían a tratar con esos tipos desde el desastre de la Witchblade, y estaba segura de que ocurrirían** ciertos **roces.

A menos de que Takayama fuera aun mas diplomático de lo que pensaba, porque de seguro Reina no mencionaría nada. Nada acerca del final escabroso de la relación de ambos.

Antes de llegar frente al imponente edificio de NSFW, Shiori se golpeó la frente con el portafolio, esperando no parecer tan nerviosa como estaba. Luego, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, donde Reina ya la esperaba con la misma mirada neutra de siempre.

Y ahí estaban, frente a Douji. Reina, pese a que parecía tan tranquila, dudó unos segundos en entrar o no, y Shiori miró asustada el edificio.

-La reunión es en la sala de conferencias, en el tercer piso, señoritas.

De no ser por un joven de muy buen aspecto y mirada astuta, que parecía recibirlas, tal vez no se habrían atrevido a entrar al lugar. Reina de inmediato adoptó una postura mas orgullosa, y con su característica frialdad asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar al edificio, seguida por Shiori y el joven.

-No sabía que Reiji Takayama tiene la costumbre de mandar a su secretario para recibir a dos representantes de otra empresa.

Segawa sonrío enigmático como siempre, e inclinó un poco la cabeza. -Bueno, esta puede considerarse una ocasión especial.

-Tal vez.

A Reina no pareció agradarle la idea, pero siguió caminando.

Mientras tanto, Shiori se mantuvo atrás, siguiéndolos con dificultad y sintiéndose un poco desubicada tanto en la conversación como en el edificio, lleno de hombres en traje con apariencias demasiado importantes.

La sala de conferencias estaba llena cuando llegaron, como si estuvieran retrasadas en tiempo, pese a que faltaban dos minutos para que la reunión comenzara oficialmente. Segawa se despidió cortésmente de ambas y se retiró de la sala, mientras los empresarios las observaban discretamente pero con mucho interés.

Reiji, al fondo de la sala, las miró estoicamente como era su costumbre, y luego desvío la mirada.

Reina y Shiori se instalaron en los únicos lugares disponibles, y se mantuvieron en silencio. Reina esperando la primera pregunta, o el primer punto a discutir, Shiori esperando ordenes y revisando los documentos en su portafolio.

-Como bien sabe, Soho-san, el grupo Douji y la NSFW llegaron a un termino en sus relaciones de una forma brutal.

Reina asintió, Shiori se sobresaltó al notar como el ambiente se volvía levemente mas hostil. Rebuscó entre sus documentos con mas insistencia tratando de huir de las miradas inquisidoras de casi todos los presentes.

-Así es, lamento que las compañías hayan debido sufrir roces por mi culpa.

-...y la perdida de la Witchblade, que llevaba, como usted sabe, meses de investigación...- siguió otro empresario del grupo.

-También lamentamos que se haya dado esa situación. Pero ante todo, queremos obtener un contrato de colaboración entre ambas partes, con un objetivo en común.

-¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en la NSFW para buscar la Witchblade?

Shiori, mientras escuchaba la voz (la hermosa voz, pensaba) de su jefa respondiendo acertivamente, se mantuvo otra vez lo mas distante posible, fingiendo estar haciendo otra cosa. Rebuscar entre los contratos, anotar un par de datos, traerle un vaso de agua a Reina... mirarla furtivamente y deleitarse con su forma tan perfecta de hablar.

Finalmente, luego de una reunión infructífera, ambas mujeres se levantaron y se dispusieron a irse, interrumpidas solamente por un individuo que era de esperarse no tardaría en manifestarse.

-¡Reina! ¡Tienes que decirme exactamente qué pasó!- Reiji había perdido su tono estoico de hablar y sus maneras tan serias. Tomo a la mujer del brazo con un poco de insistencia.

Reina frunció el ceño pero no cambió el tono de su voz. -No hay nada que explicar.

-Tu sabes bien que tienes que decírmelo.- otra vez, seriedad en su voz. Shiori observó preocupada como su adorada jefa comenzaba a angustiarse de responder.

-Perdí a la niña, Reiji, y nuestra relación terminó hace mucho. Es todo.- dijo, con tono glacial. No podía sonar agresivo ni violento viniendo de ella, pero algo en dicho tono causaba inquietud.

El hombre se quedo paralizado ante tal respuesta, y ambas aprovecharon para irse con tanta distinción como acababan de llegar.

En el auto de regreso, Reina no se veía bien. Tal vez otra persona no lo habría notado, pero Shiori veía claramente que la mujer no se encontraba demasiado bien. Se masajeaba las sienes con fingida tranquilidad, y habría sido imposible saber que pasaba por su mente.

-...- Shiori quería decirle algo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero realmente no podía pensar en nada.

Hasta que una leve inclinación del auto le dio una ayuda, y termino inclinándose hacia el mismo lado de Reina. Un poco turbada por la situación, y empujada por una pulsión casi animal, se acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Reina de inmediato dejó de masajearse la cabeza y volteó hacia ella, claramente desconcertada.

-¿Shiori?...

-Creo que los empresarios en Douji son muy groseros.- opinó ella, cambiando de tema para distraer su atención.

Reina, aun un poco confundida, asintió lentamente con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa muy discreta.

-En el fondo, tal vez es mejor regresar a la NSFW sin el contrato firmado.- siguió Shiori. -No me gusta ver como van a molestarla ese tipo de personas.

-No es molestia, Shiori...- buscó una forma de definirlo por unos segundos. -sólo son gajes del oficio.

Y regresaron a la NSFW en medio de una tarde nublada y un clima bastante frío, mientras el viento levantaba juguetonamente algunas hojas caídas alrededor del edificio.

**FIN DEL ONE-SHOT**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Si tienes algo que comentar a esto aprovecha la opcion de «Dejar Review»!**

**Atte: Lallen**


End file.
